<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Student Council Room by Atale80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369687">Student Council Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80'>Atale80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apoth smut. Student council room fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apophis/Thoth (Im: Great Priest Imhotep)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Student Council Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys stepped into the student council room, the shorter leaning on a stack of papers after placing it on the desk. He readjusted his glasses with a sigh. He jumped when hands wrapped around his waist, soon relaxing into the touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for helping Apophis. I didn't think it would-" a hand shifting his head as soft lips covered his, cutting him off. He closed his eyes as he kissed back. Normally he would be opposed to such actions at school but, it was late and they were probably the only ones still in the building. Besides a little fun couldn't hurt. Thoth gripped the muscular forearms around his waist as he stood on the tips of his toes, trying to close their distance and deepen the kiss. Apophis lifted Thoth's chin slipping his tongue in. He began wriggling in his lover's arms as tiny whimpers and muffled moans escaped his mouth. Apophis spun Thoth to face him, effectively pinning him against the desk.  He pulled away for air with a smirk, resting his forehead against his lover's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you we can't. We're still at school." The smaller pouted as he combed through his boyfriend's hair with his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one's here." the raven hair male muttered, leaning into the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're at school, we can't." the words came out in more of a complaining manner rather than a scolding one. A light pink dusted the smaller cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So if we weren't at school." Apophis smirked as buried his face into Thoth's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I..." The blush on his face grew darker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what about this." Apophis locked eyes with Thoth as he slid a hand in between his lover's legs, pressing a hand to his bulge. Thoth's blessed reached his ears as he averted his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's your fault." he muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should I take care of it then?" Apophis dropped to his knees, licking his lips while staring up to meet Thoth's eyes. He undid the button on his boyfriend's pants, taking the zipper between his teeth as hazed eyes watched his every movement. He slowly pulled the zipper down with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't-" Apophis licked him through the thin fabric of his boxers.  Whimpers muffled by a hand were barely heard, as another hand gripped the raven haired male's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sure you want me to stop?" Apophis watched the smaller shake his head before continuing. He licked the length, occasionally sucking on certain spots, managing to coax out a few loud gasps and quiet moans. He pulled away, causing a whimper of displeasure, before pulling down Thoth's underwear and continuing. He ran his tongue along the slit and sallow Thoth's cock whole. He boded his head, occasionally running his tongue along Thoth's slit. Hands tangled in his hair as slurred curses rained from the mouth above him, still trying to be at the very least a little quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Apo-p..is I..-" Apophis hummed in response, earning a loud moan from the blue haired male. He boded his head further, til Thoth's tip hit the back of his throat, in an attempt to speed his lover along. After a few more bodes Apophis mouth filled with a hot bitter liquid. He moved from Thoth as he swallowed it and redid the smaller's pants, standing up and licking up what remain on his lips. Thoth's legs shook as he leaned against Apophis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, we're going to my house." he walked supporting Thoth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to change." Thoth mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You won't be in those clothes for long so what's the point." Thoth looked at him confused. Apophis leaned close to Thoth's ear, biting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't think we would end it here did you." Thoth trembled with excitement and fear at the low growl in his boyfriends voice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>